


dripping

by dandellys



Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Barebacking, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Cock Rings, Food Kink, Humiliation, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandellys/pseuds/dandellys
Summary: Randolph feels warm, soft hands caressing him; his cheeks, his neck, his chest. There's not an inch of his body that hasn't received attention. He chokes when he feels his nipples being pinched, and he shivers. He squirms around, trying to find release, but the ring at the base of his cock doesn't allow him to.  He doesn't know how much time he's been like this, and he's torn between wanting it to last forever and finishing already.
Relationships: Lord Ulysses / Randolph Goldenleonard, Sys / Randolph
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	dripping

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Randolph's birthday! Hope you all enjoy it as much as he enjoyed that good fuck.

Randolph doesn't understand how he's gotten himself into this, but here he is. Lain on his bed, with his hands tied over his head, blindfolded, gagged, and naked. In the middle of the winter, in his room in the coldest place of the country. He'd lie if he said he wasn't comfortable, though: a pillow under his shoulders allows him to be slightly sat up, and his feet are free from restraint. He's naked, but his whole body is burning up. He feels warm, soft hands caressing him; his cheeks, his neck, his chest. There's not an inch of his body that hasn't received attention. He chokes when he feels his nipples being pinched, and he shivers. He squirms around, trying to find release, but the ring at the base of his cock doesn't allow him to. He doesn't know how much time he's been like this, and he's torn between wanting it to last forever and finishing already.

“Do you want to open your present now, Randy?” A velvety whisper near his ear, he gets goosebumps. The nickname makes him want to throw up. It's disgusting, the fluttering feeling in his stomach. He moans. The blindfold is removed after the gag in his mouth. He blinks once, twice, and when he looks up his breath gets caught in his throat. Sys' lipstick is slightly smeared, he's smiling, and Randolph wonders if he's actually the devil. There's no way other people think he is pure, or as sweet as those macarons he's tried to feed Randolph the whole day. The man in front of him is about to devour him, and Randolph feels like a trapped prey. He can't run away, because he's tied up, and he can't protest, because only moans come out of his mouth. 

Sys is shirtless too. He's sitting on Randolph's chest, his knees caging it. If Randolph leaned in, he could bury his nose in Sys' navel. His pink nipples are erect and his shoulders are flushed from the cold. His skin is made of porcelain. Randolph is hungry, he wants to chew on it. He swallows down hard. Sys grabs him by the hair and pushes his face into his crotch. He's hard, Randolph feels the bulge against his cheek. It's big, bigger than he could have ever imagined. Sys unbuttons his pants with his free hand, and Randolph finds the zipper with his bare teeth and drags it down. He tries to convince himself it's Sys guiding him, like a puppetmaster making a doll dance.

Sys holds his head still, his now free dick resting against Randolph's face, and Randolph observes his every movement, expectant. The lord reaches for the bedside table and with a couple of fingers he whips the top of the cake he had brought with him. “I prepared it with so much love,” Sys says. He's pouting, but Randolph knows he isn't sad. He smears the icing on the tip of his dick, some even gets on Randolph's face, and he smiles. “The least you can do is taste it.”

Randolph growls, and Sys shuts him up slipping the tip of his dick into his mouth. Randolph lets it rub against the inside of his cheek as he looks at Sys in shock. Sys just smiles down at him, encouragingly, and Randolph has to resist the urge to bite down. He tastes the icing, unexpectedly addicting, and wonders what has Sys put in it. He doesn't know what to do, but he tries to lick more. He likes it. Sys hums, and soon Randolph has smeared it and cleaned it from all over the shaft. He doesn't realize, his mouth full of sweet, sour, wet, and hot. He keeps licking, sucking Sys' dick as he looks up at him. His heart skips a beat when he takes in the sight; Sys' eyes are closed, he's biting his lip and tilting his head back. Randolph wants to see more. He frowns at himself and starts sucking harder.

“That's right, work that tongue,” Sys grabs a fistful of his hair and starts thrusting into his mouth. Randolph gags when he feels Sys' cock hit the back of his throat. Sys starts fucking Randolph's face, and Randolph discovers he dislikes the feeling of emptiness in his throat when Sys drags his dick out. He moans, and when he feels all of Sys' cock all the way down he closes his lips around the base of it. He doesn't let go, and Sys' guttural moan echoes through the room. “Yes dear, you should do a good job now, since that useless dick you have won't be able to satisfy me, hm?” Sys comments and Randolph moans again with his mouth full. In normal conditions, he would lash out at Sys for insulting him. Right now, he just wants to cum. He moves his tongue around the dick, and Sys presses his head down even harder. Randolph can't breathe, and it feels amazing. He's drooling, both saliva and the remains of cream that were still in his mouth, and his eyes roll back into his head.

He trashes around when he can't hold it anymore, and Sys removes his dick from his mouth forcefully. He's gasping for air, coughing, and it's frustrating that he can't use his hands to wipe himself. “You fucki—”

Sys grabs his face with one hand, using his index and his thumb to press his cheeks together and shut him up, his lips raising in a pout. He leans in closely and licks the remains of cream and drool dripping from the corners of Randolph's mouth. “Stop cursing me, dear, or I'll have to teach you a real lesson.”

Randolph wants to protest, he pulls his hands down in an attempt to free himself, but it's useless. Sys moves away from him, and Randolph feels the chilly air of his room. For the first time in years, he despises the cold. “What are you doing now?” He kicks around when Sys positions himself between his legs. He hopes Sys is about to remove his cock ring, and he regrets immediately focusing back on his own erection. He feels like he's about to burst, and of course, Sys isn't going to let him release so easily.

“Since your filthy mouth didn't make me cum,” Sys starts, grabbing him by the calves and raising up his legs, opening them, and leaving his ass bare. “Let's see what your hole can do.”

Sys sucks his own fingers; it's lewd and excessive, and a thousand thoughts cross Randolph's mind. He can't do anything but stare. When Sys is done, he spits into Randolph's hole. It's warm, he clenches. Before he can even react, a couple of fingers are rubbing his entrance. He presses his jaw tightly, he doesn't want to give Sys the satisfaction, but when he feels a finger pushing against his flesh can't contain a groan. “You're so tight, look at you being so needy,” Sys teases, “haven't you tried fingering yourself as I taught you last time?” 

“Shut the fuck up! Why would I do such— Ah!” His sentence gets cut off when Sys finds the spot, and although Randolph tries hard to speak again, he's helpless when Sys inserts a second finger. 

“I have touched myself so much thinking about you, Randy,” Sys says, and Randolph only wants to tell him to shut up. He doesn't like the unfamiliar tingling at the base of his stomach or the fluttering sensation inside his chest. His eyes itch with tears and his cheeks are burning. "But I guess you're too dumb to do anything by yourself, hm? My pretty pillow prince needs me to be completely satisfied, is that right?" Sys' slender fingers move inside him in different motions, opening him up. A third one goes in, and Randolph's body twitches, he claws at the sheets with his toes. His mind is blank and he can barely register Sys' words. The shame is making him feel too good. “Now, let me show you how much I want you.”

He tries not to think of his ass about to be ripped open, but Sys enters him slowly, taking enough time for Randolph to adjust to him. Sys bites his lips, while Randolph's mouth stays agape with a silent moan. He stares down, at the way Sys is penetrating him so carefully. Like everything he does, he always treats things as if they're made of glass. Randolph swears he's about to melt. “You feel so fucking good around me, Randolph,” Sys says, and Randolph doesn't know what's hotter, the unusual curse or the way he almost moaned his name. 

The lord starts fucking him, skin slapping against skin and wet, gushy sounds filling the room. Randolph's legs spread involuntarily, and Sys grabs him by the waist to help himself thrust. It's deep, the pacing is constant and he throws his head back and bites his lips the way Randolph likes. Randolph tries his best to contain his moans, but it's a hard task. He pulls on the ropes around his wrists, desperate to grab Sys and pull him closer, make him go deeper, but he has barely any strength. Sys hits his prostate every time, and his unattended dick starts hurting even more. 

Sys runs his hands through his torso. His hips don't stop moving, and Randolph chokes up when he caresses his navel. “Look at this pathetic little thing, you call this a dick?” Sys coos, grabbing Randolph's dick. Randolph chokes a cry. “What are we going to do about it, hm?”

“Let me—” Randolph tries to say. Sys hits his prostate again, this time purposefully harder, and Randolph chokes once more. After trying again, he finally manages to beg. “Let me cum, please.”

“Well, it is your birthday, and you asked nicely, so I should reward you...” Sys mumbles as if he was deep in thought, but Randolph's hopes get crushed when he takes off the ring only to replace it with his hand instead. “But I think you can do even better.”

“Fuck you!” He screams, although his words get mixed with a deep groan as Sys thrusts into him. Sys giggles and starts moving faster. His hand tightens around Randolph's cock, and with his thumb, he presses the tip of it. There's no way Randolph can cum like that. He'd thrash around if Sys wasn't fucking his ass numb.  Sys leans in and starts kissing Randolph's chest. For a moment, Randolph is scared he might hear his drumming heartbeat. Sys bites and sucks his skin until he finds the left nipple. Randolph gasps when he feels teeth sinking into him, and when he looks down he meets Sys' eyes. Even with the nipple in his mouth, Sys smiles mischievously. He finds the other nipple with his free hand and starts pinching and twisting it between his fingers. 

Randolph's hips start moving on his own, against Sys', and his back arches desperate for more of everything; more biting, more touching, more fucking. “Please, please!” His voice comes from the back of his throat, a breathless scream, and he gasps urgently. Finally, Sys starts pumping his dick. It takes only a few strokes for him to come, his stomach becoming white and sticky with his own cum. He hears Sys moan hard for the first time as he clenches around him, and while still fucking into him, he reaches up to Randolph's neck to kiss and suck his skin. Randolph feels his orgasms last for seconds, and even when he's already been pumped dry, Sys keeps jerking him off. 

Overstimulated, exhausted, and shaken up, Randolph doesn't even realize when Sys comes inside him until he takes his dick out and his asshole closes around air. He feels the cum dripping down his ass, but he can't bring himself to care. It would be even better if he could keep it inside of him, a voice in the back of his head says. Both of them are trying to catch their breath, their bodies pressing against each other. 

“Good boy,” Sys mumbles, his lips still pressed against his neck. He repeats it again and again and goes back to kissing Randolph's chest, this time slowly and tenderly, and Randolph's shudders. Sys continues going down, and he licks the cum from his navel, humming and smiling against Randolph's tummy. “So sweet,” Sys says, and Randolph can't even argue. He still has the taste of icing in his mouth. He feels himself slipping into unconsciousness, and his hands fall on Sys' shoulders when he unties him. He sighs, relaxed, forgetting everything around him, and letting Sys take care of his numb body. “You did so well, my love. Happy birthday.” 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ransysceo) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/ransysceo).


End file.
